


Stiamo bene

by luizyaku



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizyaku/pseuds/luizyaku
Summary: Tutto sembra essersi fermato quando Martino riceve insulti da due sconosciuti, Niccolò non era lí e si sente in colpa.





	Stiamo bene

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo da un po’ in realtà quindi scusate se non è il massimo!! Spero vi piaccia comunque! :)

_Torna_ _a_ _fa_ _il_ _frocio_ _con_ _l’amico_ _tuo_

Queste sono le parole che continuano a suonare nella testa di Martino, la musica che fino a qualche secondo fa pompava nelle sue orecchie smette di essere percepita per lasciare spazio a quelle parole.

_Torna a fa il frocio con l’amico tuo_

Il tempo sembra quasi essersi fermato, tutti sembra immobile o forse lo è soltanto Martino. Sente voci di sottofondo, probabilmente è Giovanni pronto ad iniziare una rissa con quei due ragazzi. Qualcuno gli afferra il braccio, un tocco premuroso che riesce a farlo tornare alla realtà.

“Stai bene?” gli occhi di Niccolò sono fissi sul volto di Martino, poggia una mano sulla sua guancia. Martino chiude gli occhi.

_Non lo so nemmeno io_

Non risponde, ma non è sicuro che il silenzio sia la risposta migliore. Niccolò sposta l’altra sua mano dall’avambraccio di Martino fino a toccare le sue dita. Si fa furtivamente spazio in modo da intrecciare le loro mani.

Non è una presa forte: È dolce, comprensiva, confortante.

Martino chiude di nuovo gli occhi per qualche secondo, le sue labbra formano un leggero sorriso.

 “Possiamo andarcene?” Martino non voleva sembrare sofferente, ma è quasi sicuro di non essere riuscito nel suo intento. Niccolò annuisce, indossando un sorriso preoccupato. Non era lì quando la serata è stata rovinata, forse Martino preferisce che non fosse presente: Non voleva che avesse la sua stessa espressione sul volto, non l’avrebbe sopportato.

Martino e Niccolò salgono nella macchina di quest’ultimo.

Martino non è sicuro su cosa dire, il suo sguardo è rivolto verso il finestrino, il suo sorriso è scomparso dal suo volto. Sente gli occhi di Niccolò su di lui, poi si rende conto che non ha ancora messo in moto l’auto.“Mi dispiace” Martino si gira sentendo le parole di Niccolò. 

Lo guarda, gli dice “Non hai motivo di esserlo” e allo stesso tempo gli prende la mano. Niccolò guarda qualche secondo davanti a sè prima di riportare il suo guardo su Martino. Fa un profondo respiro. “Lo sono davvero, Marti. Sarei dovuto essere lì a difenderti, è successo tutto così in fretta, non ci ho capito nulla. Sofia è stata più veloce di me a realizzare, mi ha tenuto per un braccio. Mi disp-“

Martino non lascia finire il discorso a Niccolò, il suo tono della voce l’ha fatto tremare. Stringe ancora più forte la sua mano. “No, Nico” dice con un lieve sorriso, “Non potevi essere lì, sarebbe successo il panico. Se ti avessero toccato, io non so come-“

Stavolta è Niccolò a fermare il suo discorso. Lo fa con un bacio.

La sensazione delle labbra di Niccolò sulle sue fa capire a Martino di quanto sia stato stupido a pensare di doversi vergognare.

Niccoló ferma il bacio, sguardo fisso sui suoi occhi, la mano che accarezza la sua guancia.

“Stai bene?” quando Niccolò l’ha domandando per la prima volta, Martino non era riuscito a cogliere il suo tono della voce. Forse per colpa della musica troppo alta, forse perché non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, forse perché voleva soltanto andarsene e dare calci a qualche oggetto. 

_Stai bene?_

Niccolò l’ha detto con un tono basso, dolce, come se la risposta a quella domanda fosse l’unica cosa di rilevanza in quel momento.

“Adesso sì”

La mano di Niccolò è ancora sulla guancia di Martino, continua ad accarezzarlo dolcemente. Martino prende la mano del suo ragazzo e la porta sulle sue labbra, bacia con dolcezza le sue dita.

“Quindi.. Dove vuoi andare?” chiede Niccolò dondolando leggermente la testa e con un sorriso.

_Potremmo rimanere qui_

“Non lo so..fammici pensare” Martino indossa la sua espressione concentrata mentre fa finta di visitare con la mente tutti i luoghi possibili dove potrebbero andare.

_Non ha importanza, mi basta stare con te_

Niccolò si morde le labbra e Martino si ricorda di quanto Niccolò ami vederlo pensare. Niccolò con velocità ma anche con attenzione si avvicina al collo di Martino e gli dà tanti piccoli baci.

“Dai Ní!!! Non riesco a pensare così!!” il tono di Martino è scherzoso, simile ad una risata.

Niccolò continua a baciare il suo collo, “Non ci serve pensare per questo” e finalmente bacia le sue labbra.

Martino fa finta di essere scocciato, alza gli occhi al cielo ma sorride. “Non ti ho ancora detto dove voglio andare!”

“Dove vuoi andare?” le loro labbra sono a pochi millimetri di distanza, Niccolò si avvicina ancora di più facendo toccare le loro fronti.

Rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo.

_Ovunque con te_

“Non lo so, qualche posto isolato, dove siamo soli, dove posso pensare soltanto a te”

L’ultima parte è una specie di bugia. Non importa dove Martino sia, se con mille persone attorno e la musica troppo alta per poter sentire anche solo la persona affianco a lui, continuerebbe a pensare soltanto a Niccolò comunque.

“Okay” dice Niccolò facendo toccare i loro nasi questa volta, “Conosco un posto” e lo bacia di nuovo.

Niccolò mette in moto l’auto, e quando sono in una strada non traffica che non ha bisogno di cambi di marce, mette la sua mano destra sulla gamba sinistra di Martino. Martino poggia la mano su quella di Niccolò.

Niccolò ferma la macchina e prima che possa dirgli qualcosa, Martino quasi salta dal sedile e dice “NON CI CREDO SIAMO DAVVERO QUI”

“Non va bene?”

Martino sorride e scende dalla macchina. Niccolò lo segue e lo prende per un fianco. Le mani di Martino sono sulle spalle di Niccolò.

“Quindi.. Ti dico un posto da soli e pensi a questo”

“Siamo soli, no?”

Martino alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo sorridendo, Niccolò ride e lo bacia.

“Sì ma non intendevo una zona nucleare”

Si trovano dove Niccolò l’ha portato ad halloween. Dove si sono baciati per la prima volta. Dove hanno capito di appartenersi.

“E se viene Renato, che facciamo?”

Questa volta è Niccolò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, “Quanto sei noiosooo” dice accorciando la distanza tra i loro corpi, “Se appare Renato, scappiamo come l’ultima volta”

Martino è quasi sicuro che Niccolò stia per baciarlo, e invece lo prende per mano e lo trascina al cancello.

“Okay, ingegnere, fai il tuo trucchetto” dice Martino mentre guarda Niccolò cercare qualche ramo per potersi avvicinare alle catene per potere entrare.

“Dopo di te, amore” dice Niccolò dopo che è finalmente riuscito nel suo intento.

Martino gli dà un piccolo bacio sulle labbra e cammina davanti a lui. Niccolò cerca di nuovo la sua mano.

_Va tutto bene, sto bene, stiamo bene_


End file.
